<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Minister's Savior by MayorHaggar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618645">A Minister's Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar'>MayorHaggar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeymoon, Impregnation, Marriage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Table Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry Potter saves her from Voldemort, Minister Bones comes up with a fitting way to thank him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Bones/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amelia Bones looked around her, scarcely able to believe what had just happened.</p><p>She'd known she would become a prime target for Voldemort as soon as she was chosen to become the new Minister of Magic, but the attack had still caught her by surprise simply because it had been executed so quickly and so thoroughly. It was as if he had been preparing for this moment for months, having it on standby and ready to be put into action at a moment's notice, and as soon as she returned home the plan was implemented with stunning speed.</p><p>He'd thought of everything; Voldemort was no fool, she'd give him that much. He'd sealed off apparition into and out of her home, her floo was cut off, and every exit was surrounded by Death Eaters. The only saving grace for Amelia had been that Susan happened to be staying with her friend Hannah, so it was only her that was caught up in the Death Eater attack. It was that thought that gave her the courage to stand and fight without fear. Her death was assured; it would have been even if there weren't dozens of Death Eaters in her home and if it were just her and Voldemort alone. But without Susan to worry about, she could go down fighting. She would die with her head held high, and hopefully take a few of these bastards out along with her.</p><p>She'd just killed her third Death Eater of the afternoon when Voldemort tired of waiting and entered the fray himself. Amelia had known her death was seconds away, unless he tortured her first.</p><p>But then, impossibly, help had arrived. Only the likes of Dumbledore should have been able to break through anti-apparition wards put up by a wizard as powerful as Voldemort, but it was a much younger wizard who appeared out of thin air, fired off some kind of spell that spread a smoky substance throughout the room which temporarily impaired the vision of Voldemort as well as his minions, and side-along apparated her out of her home before the smoke cleared.</p><p>It took her a second to realize that she was no longer standing in her home, that the danger had passed. Instinctively she fought against the arm wrapped around her waist, but the grip held firm.</p><p>"It's okay, Minister," the voice said from just behind her. "I've got you. You're safe now."</p><p>She relaxed minutely when the fight or flight instincts of battle faded, and once he realized she was calming down he let her go. Amelia spun around to look into the eyes of her savior.</p><p>"Potter?" she said, shaking her head. How could a young man of Susan's age, barely into his magical maturity now, have broken through Voldemort's wards? It should have taken far more experience to pull off something like that, even if he had enough raw magical power to rival the Dark Lord or Dumbledore. Amelia was more experienced and powerful than most, and she knew she wouldn't have been able to do it.</p><p>Harry Potter just nodded and took a step back. "I'm glad I got there in time. Looked like I was almost too late as it was." She nodded; he was right. If he'd shown up even a few seconds later she might have been dead, unless Voldemort had stopped to torture her first.</p><p>"How did you know I was in trouble?" she asked. "Better yet, how in the hell did you tear through those wards? And where are we?" The questions were flowing one after the other, her brain working overtime to try and catch up to everything that had just happened.</p><p>"I had a...vision," he said, grimacing. She was extremely curious as to what that meant but it seemed like he wasn't in the mood to elaborate, and it seemed like bad form to try and interrogate her rescuer so she bit her tongue. "Breaking the wards wasn't hard; it just requires enough brute magical force concentrated in the proper way. It took more effort than it usually would since it was Voldemort, but anything that's designed to be temporary like a standard anti-apparition ward is always vulnerable."</p><p>"I see." She didn't, not really. She doubted there were more than two or three people on the planet who could've done what he just did, at least not without hours to prepare. Now wasn't really the time to get into a conversation about magical theory though. "And where are we?"</p><p>He relaxed at the final question. "Welcome to Potter Manor," he said, waving his arm around him. "Stay as long as you need."</p><p>--</p><p>"Thanks for preparing dinner, Amelia."</p><p>"Oh, it's my pleasure, Harry." She sipped her glass of wine and smiled as he sat down at the table.</p><p>Nearly a week into her stay at Potter Manor, Amelia had finally settled on what she was going to do to repay the young man who had saved her life. They'd gotten to know each other a bit, as evidenced by them moving past 'Potter' and 'Minister Bones' and calling each other by their first names. And she'd learned two very important things about harry Potter.</p><p>One, he was single. His relationship with Ginny Weasley had died due to the complications of war and his vital role in it, and it was because of that role that he hadn't let anyone else get close. He was so focused on beating Voldemort that he didn't have time to date or go out with friends or do any of the normal things that people his age did. His hard work was obvious, and she certainly wasn't upset about his single-minded focus. It was the reason she was alive, after all. But she knew it had to be a lonely existence, whether he showed it or not.</p><p>The second thing she'd learned was that Harry Potter was a fine catch. He was a handsome young man, and had shown incredible magical power (which was a major turn-on for Amelia.) And they'd gotten on surprisingly well in her stay at Potter Manor while new, stronger protective wards and alert charms were being placed over her home. She was due to return home soon, but she wasn't going to walk out before she went through with her plan.</p><p>Tonight was the night. She'd waited until a night when Susan would be with Hannah again, and then put her plan of attack into action. She didn't cook very often, but she knew her way around a kitchen well enough. Her efforts were rewarded when Harry took his first bite of the cheesy chicken dish she'd cooked and smiled.</p><p>"That's excellent, Amelia," he said. "Makes that whole saving you from Voldemort thing worth it."</p><p>She laughed; he could be surprisingly funny for a young man who'd lived the life he'd lived, at least when he was in the mood. "I'm glad I could make it worth your while," she said.</p><p>They were mostly silent after that, though it was a companionable silence. Amelia waited for Harry to polish off his last bite, and then she levitated the plates into the sink to be washed. No sooner had the silverware been removed than Amelia moved to the crux of her plan.</p><p>"You know, I thought of another way to reward you for your bravery, Harry," she said, smiling at him from across the table.</p><p>"I was kidding, you know," he said. "Dinner was more than enough. You didn't need to do anything. I didn't save you expecting anything in return."</p><p>"I know you didn't. That's why I'm doing this." If he'd been a smug young prick who tried to take advantage of her gratitude, she would've put him in his place. It was because he was him that she had decided to do this for him.</p><p>He watched curiously as she stood from her chair and walked around the table towards him. She moved quickly, not wanting him to get up, and she wasted no time in dropped into his lap as soon as she reached his side. Amelia straddled him, sitting down with her arse pressing against his cock.</p><p>"Amelia," he breathed. His green eyes were staring at her in utter shock. She hadn't seen him surprised by much in her time as his house guest. In this moment he looked more like the confused teenage boy she'd first seen when Fudge had dragged him in for a sham trial than the powerful young man who had saved him from Voldemort. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I should think that would be obvious enough," she said. "I know you haven't had much time for socializing lately. Neither have I, to be honest. But we both know how it works, right?" She wiggled her hips, rubbing her bum against his crotch. She might be an older woman but she was proud of the way her body had aged. She knew she was still fit, and was confident Harry was going to like what he saw just as much as he had to be enjoying the feel of her arse grinding against him.  </p><p>"Is this just about thanking me?" he asked. She could feel him growing hard through his trousers as she wiggled and writhed in his lap. There was no doubt that he was turned on, but she knew why he was hesitant. He was worried that she was doing this because she felt obligated to repay him; that she didn't actually want to be grinding in his lap right now. She just needed to show him how mistaken he was.</p><p>"It's not <em>just</em> about thanking you," she said. She slowed her grinding and pulled her casual robes up over her head, tossing them onto the floor. His eyes drifted down to her chest for a moment before snapping back up to her eyes, and she smirked at the automatic gesture. Big breasts seemingly ran in the family for Bones females, and Amelia was no exception. She shook her shoulders slightly, making her breasts jiggle in her crimson red bra.</p><p>"But that's part of it?" She could see the lust growing in his eyes (and in his trousers of course), but he still wasn't sure whether or not he should give in to it.</p><p>"It did give me the initial idea," she admitted, and the look on his face told her she needed to keep speaking quickly so this didn't fall apart before it could even truly begin. "But I want this, Harry. I know you're lonely; that you haven't let anyone get close to you because you're focused on the war. Well I'm the same way. I've spent years focused on two things: my job and Susan. I haven't had time to be with anyone, to grow close to anyone. You're lonely, and so am I. We could both use a bit of fun, don't you think?"</p><p>Amelia paused, letting Harry think about it. She'd done her best; now the rest would be up to him. The longer he went without speaking, the more nervous she became. What if he said no? Her remaining few days at Potter Manor would be unspeakably awkward, and they'd probably never be able to have a normal conversation again that didn't revolve around the Ministry or the war.</p><p>Something changed in his eyes, and she was still trying to figure out what it was when he suddenly reached down and grabbed her full arse, squeezing her cheeks through her little red knickers.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes, then," she breathed.</p><p>"It's a fuck yes," he said, laughing. Then he brought his head closer to hers. She licked her lips, expecting a kiss, but instead he went lower and nibbled on the side of her neck. His hands squeezed her arse harder while he did so, and she groaned. So he wasn't in the mood to make love then; he wanted to fuck. That was good. While she would not be opposed to something softer and sweeter with Harry some other time, it wasn't what she was in the mood for right now. It had been years since she'd gotten laid, and what she needed was a good hard shag.</p><p>Now that he'd shown his desire to accept her offer and continue this, Amelia decided it was time to move this on. She pulled herself off of his lap, crawled over to the chair next to his pulled it out so the back leaned against the table. She sat on the floor with her back against the chair, and Harry looked even more confused now than he had when she first walked towards him.</p><p>"Why don't you feed me a little dessert, Harry?" she asked, and then she made her wishes clear when she licked her lips slowly.</p><p>Harry's response was much faster. He shot up out of his chair, vanished all of his clothes with a single wave of his wand, tossed the wand aside and stepped towards her. His eyes flicked between her and the table a few times, likely trying to figure out the best way for him to 'feed' her. He came to a decision quickly enough, coming in front of her, lifting one foot onto the chair above her and leaning his upper body forward to grab onto the back of the chair. His cock was now directly above her face, right there for the taking. And Amelia Bones, always a woman of action, took it.</p><p>She grabbed his shaft with both hands, wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and suckled, moaning at his taste. It had been far, <em>far</em> too long since she'd sucked on a cock, and she'd almost forgotten how fun it could be, especially with a cock this nice and big. Amelia was a size queen; always had been. And as her brain thought back on her sexual past she couldn't think of a single cock she'd ever sucked that was quite as long or thick as Harry Potter's.</p><p>The Minister of Magic thanked her savior in a way that he would enjoy far more than any stupid Order of Merlin award. She'd been out of practice for a bit but she knew what to do, and she found that her skills came back to her quickly enough once she had a nice big wand between her lips. She slid her pouty lips up and down his thick cock, slurping lewdly. Her position made it somewhat difficult for her to show him everything that she was capable of. Sitting on the floor and leaning her back against a chair wasn't exactly comfortable or conducive to taking him all the way down, especially with how long he was.</p><p>Amelia would have to do this again some other time so she could show Harry just how good she could be with the time and room to work, but sitting there on the floor and sucking his cock while he leaned against the chair above her was pretty damn high on the erotic scale for her. She worked hard, wanting not just to reward her savior but also to enjoy her own return to sex after far too many years of celibacy.</p><p>Her efforts were clearly being appreciated, as she could tell how much Harry was struggling to stay still. The chair shook and wobbled slightly as he held onto it, and she felt the way his raised leg tensed on the chair behind her head. But most notable of all were the grunts he let out as she sucked his cock.</p><p>It hadn't been as long for him as it had been for her; he would have still been a teenage virgin the last time Amelia had a lover in her bed. But he was a hormonal young man who had recently been shutting himself off from anyone who might have been willing to do this for him, and Amelia was quite good at it if she said so herself. Restrictions or not, she was making her savior feel very, very good.</p><p>"Fuck, Amelia," he said, his voice lower and deeper than she'd ever heard it. "Fuck, that's so good!"</p><p>She kept sucking him, doing her best to take care of him, and while she wished she could manage a deepthroat right now it was clear that what she was currently doing was enough to make him happy. His grunts got louder the longer she sucked on his cock, and no matter how long it had been, she'd sucked enough cocks in her life to recognize what was going to happen soon enough if she kept going.</p><p>Harry groaned not in satisfaction but in disappointment when she pulled her mouth off of his cock and scooted away from the chair. He did not look happy with her that she'd stopped sucking him and moved too far away for him to stick his cock back in her mouth, but she just smiled at him.</p><p>"I'll swallow your cum some other time, Harry," she promised. She would be more than happy to fulfill that promise too. "But it's been years since I've had dick, since I've had a proper shag, and I think it's past time that you take care of that for me." She unhooked her bra and shrugged it off, freeing her breasts. It had been years since any man had ogled her bare breasts, and she loved how sexy she felt when Harry's eyes drank her in. That she was still capable of turning the head of a young man like him was very gratifying.</p><p>Harry's discontent faded instantly, replaced by an eager look. She barely had time to slip her knickers off before he scooped her up into his arms, kicked the chair out of the way and put her down on the table. Her legs hung over the edge of the table, and she grinned up at Harry as he wrapped one hand around his cock and guided it towards her pussy. She was already dripping, more aroused than she'd been in years, so there was no need for any sort of foreplay from him. Thankfully he did not tease her; he wanted this as much as she did, or close to it at least. His cock pressed against her for no more than a second or two before he pushed his hips forward and penetrated her.</p><p>Amelia groaned at the penetration; she played with toys every now and then when her schedule allowed, but there was really no substitute for an actual cock, especially one as big as Harry's.</p><p>"Alright?" he asked. He put both hands down flat on the table beside her and leaned over, looking down into her eyes. She knew what he was asking; was she okay to continue, or did she need more time to get used to having his massive dick inside of her?</p><p>"I will be, once you start fucking me with that thing," she said, nodding up at him from her back. It had been awhile for her but that didn't mean she wanted to be eased back in. Amelia needed to be fucked, and fucked hard.</p><p>Harry nodded, and a look of intense concentration washed over his handsome features. She hadn't seen him in action much, but she felt like she could sense the power in him, the same kind of focus that he'd used to tear down Voldemort's wards and pull her out of the proverbial fire. Now he was going to direct that focus to fucking Amelia with all his might.</p><p>Amelia Bones had thought she knew what it felt like to enjoy a nice hard fuck, and she'd been hoping Harry would be able to rekindle those treasured memories of having a big cock and a powerful man shagging her rotten. But once he got started she realized that she'd actually been living in ignorance all this time. Anything that she'd felt until now was a pale shadow, a cheap imitation of what real power felt like. It wasn't only in his magical power that Harry was an exceptional man, able to rip through wards that would have stumped even the most powerful and experienced of wizards.</p><p>Her savior proved himself to be one of a kind yet again, driving his hips forward and shagging her with a strength unlike any she'd ever known. His balls smacked against her and his cock pushed deep inside of her, hitting her in a way no one else ever had. Her body was rocked on the table, breasts bouncing wildly as his powerful body slammed against her again and again. The table was sturdy, made of strong oak, and it needed to be to withstand the intense fuck that she was receiving. She was barely able to withstand it herself.</p><p>"Is this what you were looking for, Minister?" he said, smiling down at her with a wild look in his eyes while he continued to hammer into her. They'd moved past the point of using their titles when conversing, but she knew he didn't call her Minister now out of any sense of formality. He'd used her title instead of her name to tease her, to drive home the sinful eroticism of the situation.</p><p>She was the Minister of Magic, and she hadn't gotten to that position by kissing ass or greasing palms like Fudge had. She'd risen through the Ministry through good old-fashioned hard work and competence. She was a woman with a reputation for being a hard-working, no-nonsense official who got the job done. Now here she was, on her back and getting drilled by the Boy-Who-Lived on his kitchen table. She could just imagine the scandal that would spread through the Ministry should word of this get out. Far from making her worry, thinking about it made her grin. She was a serious professional with a strong work ethic, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy a good shag as much as the next woman. And Harry Potter was giving her the best fuck of her entire life.</p><p>"Everything I was looking for and more," she said, spitting it all out in a hurry because she knew he would be hitting her with another swift thrust within seconds that would force moans and groans out of her. She'd generally been pretty good at keeping her voice down while getting fucked, unless she felt like being loud, but she wouldn't have been able to muffle herself if she tried right now. Her niece could walk in right now and Amelia would keep right on moaning as Harry's cock gave her the shag of a lifetime.</p><p>"Ah!" she moaned. "Oh, ah, <em>Merlin, yes</em>, Harry! <em>Harry!</em>"</p><p>Amelia's groans got louder and louder, and eventually she was just grunting and babbling as Harry's cock fucked her into submission. She'd always been a sucker for a nice big cock and a man who knew how to use it, and Harry had ticked both of these boxes better than anyone she'd ever met in her life. She'd been hoping for a bit of fun and a nice orgasm to go along with her rewarding of her savior, but he was so far beyond even her wildest expectations for him. Every snap of his hips that rocked her body across the table and every push from his cock deep inside of her pussy that had needed this for so long reaffirmed how wonderful a decision this had been.</p><p>She screamed in joyous, delirious pleasure as Harry's cock fucked a climax out of her that made any she'd ever felt before seem like child's play. How had she thought she'd had any clue about how good sex could feel? It wasn't until today that she'd found a man that could truly give her what she needed.</p><p>Something about her climax seemed to set something off inside of Harry. She couldn't say whether it was the look on her face, the screams she emitted or the way her pussy felt as her muscles contracted around him, but Harry reacted. He growled, leaned in closer and smothered her lips with his own. She had a feeling that he was about to cum, and trying to get him to stop or pull out first wasn't a thought that she entertained for a second.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his lips, holding him close as he began to cum inside of her. He filled her with his seed while they kissed, and Amelia reveled in it. She'd already taken a potion to make sure she wouldn't get pregnant; this wasn't the time for that, for several reasons. But being creampied was always a fun thing to experience; it touched something primal inside of her. And feeling it from Harry, strong powerful, big-dicked Harry who had saved him from Voldemort and had now fucked her better than anyone else ever had, enhanced it more than ever.</p><p>"We should probably clean up," she said with more than a little regret. "Just in case Susan comes back early."</p><p>"You're probably right." He sighed, gave her lips a final parting peck and then pulled his cock out of her. He held out a hand to her, which she took and allowed him to pull her off of the table. She brushed her hair off of her sweaty face, and he grinned and gave her one more kiss.</p><p>"Thanks for this, Amelia," he said. He sounded a little bit winded, and given his state of fitness she took it as a point of pride that she'd affected him so much. "I know I told you I didn't need thanks, and I meant it. But it was amazing."</p><p>"Yes it was," she agreed. "I feel like I'm the one who should be thanking you after that." He chuckled and shook his head. "I already can't wait for the next time."</p><p>"Next time, huh?" His smile widened. "So you're not done thanking me yet?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm nowhere near done rewarding my hero," she said, trailing her fingertips down his chest. This wasn't the end for them; it was only the beginning. She didn't know where it would lead them, but she knew she had no intention of walking away from sex this good any time soon. "Do you think I could extend my stay here even after my home is ready?"</p><p>"I already said it once." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, and his hands ran down her back to squeeze her full arse. "You can stay here as long as you need."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war is over and everyone is ready to move on with their lives, few more so than newlyweds Amelia and Harry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amelia could never have predicted just how completely her life would change when Harry Potter saved her from being murdered by Voldemort. Harry had taken her into his home for protection after that, and she had made sure to thank him quite thoroughly and enthusiastically for all of his help, but that had only been the beginning.</p><p>Potter and Bones became a noteworthy pair, spearheading the war effort against Voldemort and the Death Eaters along with Dumbledore. There had been no trust or cooperation between Harry, the Headmaster and Amelia's predecessor as Minister, but with her in the position everything changed. She would have been more helpful than Fudge regardless, but she somehow doubted that there would have been the same level of coordination and trust between her and Harry (and as a result, the Ministry and the Chosen One) if he had not swooped in to save her from certain death and then grown close to her in the aftermath. Together they were able to pool their resources and go on the offensive, taking the fight to Voldemort for a change.</p><p>The Dark Lord's decision to try and take her out once she became Minister was a perfectly logical one, and if it had succeeded it would have left the Ministry and all of magical England in chaos. But it wound up being the biggest mistake Voldemort made, and the turning point of the entire war.</p><p>Now the war was over; Voldemort was dead by Harry's hand, lured into a trap by Amelia and the aurors. The fighting was over, and everyone was able to move on with their lives. In Amelia's case, this had led her to a quite unexpected but very welcome change.</p><p>Her unique method of 'thanking' Harry for being her savior had only been the beginning for them. They were compatible beyond just the bedroom, and they made a good team in more than just the war effort. With Susan's blessing and support, Amelia and Harry had become partners in all things. Little over a week after Voldemort was dead for good and the war was over, he'd proposed to her. Amelia hadn't needed to think about her answer for even a second. She'd known what she wanted. She hadn't ever expected to get married or have children of her own, and she had accepted that. She'd focused on her career and her duty to society, as well as on raising her niece Susan, and that had been enough to make her happy.</p><p>But she'd met the biggest challenge and performed the biggest service she ever could in serving as Minister and leading a successful war against Voldemort. And as for Susan, she was all grown now. Amelia would continue to be there for her niece in whatever way Susan could possibly need, but Susan was a mature, intelligent and strong witch with her own significant other now, and she had been thrilled every step of the way with her aunt's burgeoning relationship with her classmate. For the first time in her life, Amelia Bones allowed herself to be selfish.</p><p>When she saw the smile on Harry's face just before he leaned in and gave her their first kiss as husband and wife, she was reassured that her selfishness would make more than just her happy.</p><p>--</p><p>"<em>Merlin</em>," Amelia breathed as Harry's tongue continued to work wonders between her legs. He knew her so well by now; he knew exactly what she liked and what would set her off.</p><p>Amelia had never been so sexually fulfilled as she had been over the last two weeks. Her sex life with Harry had already been pretty incredible, particularly compared to what her life had been like before he landed in it, but their two week honeymoon had unleashed another side of her husband. He'd had seemingly bottomless reserves of stamina, and he hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her. Her body was feeling the strain of it, to be honest, but Amelia wouldn't allow that to stop her. She knew their lives would get busy again once the honeymoon was over and they returned to their ordinary lives. The war might be over, but the Minister's duty would never be finished, and of course all eyes would be on Harry to see what he did next. They wouldn't often have this kind of time to themselves, so Amelia was going to enjoy it while she could, exhausting though it might be.</p><p>Harry's tongue and fingers played her like a fine instrument. He lightly rubbed at her clit and swirled his tongue against her until she grabbed his hair, squeezed hard and moaned her way through an orgasm. How many was that for her today now? Four, perhaps five? Whatever the total, Harry was not leaving her wanting on the final night of their honeymoon. And as he let her legs drop back down to the bed and sat back on his knees, the hard cock she saw sticking out from between his legs assured her that she had not had her final climax of their honeymoon just yet.</p><p>"C'mere," she said, wiggling her hips and crooking her finger at him. No exhaustion was going to stop her from making sure her husband was just as satisfied as she was.</p><p>Harry got on top of her eagerly, guiding his cock into position and sliding it forward into her. Amelia sighed happily as she felt him enter her. No matter how many times he'd fucked her over the course of their relationship or over these past two weeks, she would never tire of having his big cock push into her. She'd gone so long without any sort of sexual attention that she would be forever grateful to have Harry, his big cock and his youthful stamina in her life now.</p><p>He started off somewhat slow, maybe reasoning that he needed to build her back up a bit again after her orgasm, but it didn't take long for him to start shagging her hard. His hips drove into her with all of the strength packed into that powerful young body that had defeated Voldemort, and his cock hit deep. It felt as amazing as it always did, but the bulk of Amelia's attention was paid to her husband's face. More specifically, she was focused on the look of pleasure he wore as he fucked her. She wasn't the only one who could never get enough of this, and it was a never-ending thrill for her to know that Harry found her so desirable. As seriously as she took her responsibilities as Minister of Magic, there was definitely a part of Amelia that wouldn't mind staying in this bed with her husband for the rest of her life and watching as he delighted in her body.</p><p>"Fuck, Amy," he groaned as he continued to thrust. She smiled at the affectionate shortening of her name. She'd never really been one for nicknames (bar Susan calling her Auntie), but something about Harry's name for her always pleased her. Maybe it was because he generally only used it when he was in the middle of experiencing great pleasure and using her full name seemed to be too much effort? "You feel so good."</p><p>"So do you, Harry," she said, ruffling his hair as he buried his face in her neck. "So do you."</p><p>He kept fucking her for several minutes more, but Amelia got the sudden impulse to be on top. Usually she sat back and allowed him to lead, and he had been on top the vast majority of the time over their honeymoon, but at the moment she felt like flipping the script. She would make sure he was okay with ceding control instead of simply springing into action though.</p><p>"Mind if I get on top, Harry?" she asked. Without a word, Harry wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was on his back and she was on top of him. Harry was a strong man whether you were talking about physically, magically, politically or even in the bedroom, but he never felt the need to flaunt that power obnoxiously. He wasn't threatened about letting Amelia take the lead on occasion, and while she preferred to have him leading in general, she definitely appreciated the occasional chance to flex her muscles, so to speak.</p><p>"You've done all the work today," she said, putting her hands on his chest and rubbing slowly. "All honeymoon long, you've taken such good care of me. Now sit back, relax and let me take care of you for a change."</p><p>Harry had no qualms about doing that. He smiled up at her, put his hands on her hips and relaxed on the bed. He really had worked so hard to make sure she was constantly satisfied throughout the weekend, but now he was going to take her up on her offer and let her handle things for a bit.</p><p>Much like he had moments earlier, Amelia took it slow at first. She started with some gradual back and forth of her hips, rocking against him gently. Even when she started to move her body up and down she still took it slow, but it wasn't because she needed any time to adjust. She'd had Harry's cock in her too many times to count by now, and she'd also had plenty of opportunity to get on top and get comfortable with how it felt to ride him. She was taking her time solely so she could make Harry want it. She wanted him to ache for her just as she so often ached for him.</p><p>Harry watched her move without saying anything. He would beg if she asked him to, but she wasn't interested in teasing him to that degree. She just wanted to see his need in his eyes. Once she saw it, she would get down to business and start fucking him for real.</p><p>After a few minutes of gradually increasing her tempo and moving her body a bit more forcefully without going all the way with it, Amelia got what she wanted. Harry's hands squeezed her hips, he bit his lip and his eyes closed. That was all Amelia needed to see. While she doubted it could compare to the all-consuming need she felt when Harry's tongue first started licking her vulva before he began to eat her out in earnest, she still had Harry desperate for her to give him more. And now that she had him wanting more, she would give him more.</p><p>The next time she pulled her hips up and slid back down, it was with far greater speed than at any point since he'd rolled them over. Harry groaned when she sat down and took him all the way in, but this was only the beginning. She rocked her hips in a circle for a moment or two, and then she sat back up and did it again. Amelia dropped down onto her husband with even greater speed, and the sound of her arse smacking the flesh of his thighs could be heard for the first time today. Harry grunted, Amelia smiled, and then she did it all again.</p><p>The brief teasing was over; now Amelia was all business. She rode her husband with purpose, raising and lowering her hips down onto him hard enough to create a wonderful symphony of sounds, from their flesh meeting to the bed creaking beneath them to Harry's groans of excitement. Amelia smiled down at him knowingly as his eyes watched her bouncing breasts. He didn't grab at them though, nor did he tighten his grip on her hips. He just sat back and allowed Amelia to ride him however she wanted to, trusting that she would take care of him and bring him pleasure. And he was right, of course. The bulk of their honeymoon had been spent with Harry doing all that he could to give her the most sexually fulfilling two weeks of her entire life, and he had more than succeeded. Now it was her turn to take care of her young husband, and prove to herself as much as to him that she was worthy of having his affection and attention.  </p><p>Amelia’s body was sore, but she wasn’t going to let a little thing like that get in her way. She hadn’t gotten all the way to the Minister of Magic position by sitting back and allowing things to come to her. She could push past the exhaustion to get what she wanted, and in this case to give her husband what he wanted. Harry’s grunts got louder in response to the increased friction and contact that came with her harder pace, and Amelia knew it wouldn’t take much more of this for him to get off. He could hold out if he really put his mind to it, but she was going to ruthlessly shut that down if he even thought about it.</p><p>As if to make it clear that she would not accept any attempts for him to hold himself back and try and keep this going, Amelia drove her body down onto his with even greater speed as she went along. She could feel the burn in her legs, and it made her thankful that they’d arranged to spend one day at home recovering before returning to work. Since she wouldn’t have to do much walking around tomorrow, she willingly accepted the strain of launching herself up and down on Harry’s cock like a woman possessed. And in a sense she <em>was </em>possessed. She was possessed with the desire to make Harry cum as hard as he’d been making her cum all honeymoon long. She knew Harry didn’t care about their age difference, and she would never have to worry about him looking twice at any of the number of gorgeous witches his own age that routinely threw themselves at him and would not stop now just because he was married. Harry was far too honest to ever be unfaithful, and he wanted to be with <em>her</em>, not any of those younger witches.</p><p>That didn’t change the fact that Amelia was aware of their presence. She was probably more aware of them than Harry would ever be, and she wanted there to be no doubt in Harry’s mind or in her own that she was the woman for him, and that she was plenty capable of keeping up with him and his youthful stamina. Amelia might be older than Harry, but she wanted to show him she could fuck him just like he wanted, needed and deserved. They’d had a very active sex life thus far, and she wanted to set the tone for a marriage that would be just as active as their courtship had been.</p><p>“You’re going to cum, aren’t you Harry?” she asked, staring down at him. He nodded slightly, and she grunted. “Good! Do it! Cum!” She kept driving herself down onto him, not giving him a moment to think or to breathe just in case he thought about resisting. She wanted her husband’s cum inside of her, and she wasn’t stopping until she got it,</p><p>Harry’s hands left her hips and came up to cup her breasts instead, and Amelia smiled down at him. If he was trying to pull himself back he probably would have left his hands on her hips or perhaps dropped them to his sides and grabbed onto the bed sheets until he’d calmed down a bit, but instead he was squeezing her tits and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. If he was not only leaving his hands on her but moving them to a more erogenous part of her, it meant he wasn’t going to try and back off. He was going to give in, and they were both going to get what they wanted.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Harry said through a groan. He squeezed her breasts harder as he came inside of her, and Amelia smiled widely at the vision of her beloved husband closing his eyes as he yielded to her and filled her with his semen. She’d stopped taking her contraceptive potion two days before their wedding, and every single time he came inside of her, there was always the chance that he’d just knocked her up.</p><p>They’d talked about it and both agreed that they were ready to have a kid or two, and preferably as soon as possible. Witches had a longer lifespan and took longer to age than muggles, so it wasn’t exactly a pressing need for Amelia to get pregnant in that sense. It was more that they were both eager to be parents. Amelia had thought raising Susan since she was little would be her only experience as a parent, and she did think of her niece as a daughter, but she was thrilled at the prospect of going through it all over again, and this time with her husband by her side. At first she’d thought Harry might be less eager to have children, and if so she would have been willing to wait as long as he wanted, but he was at least as excited about the idea of starting a family as she was. His childhood had a lot to do with that, she knew. He’d grown up wishing he could be part of a loving family, having been denied that opportunity by his parents’ murders and the Dursleys’ neglect, and he’d made it very clear to her that he wanted to have kids with her as soon as she was willing.</p><p>He’d made sure to cum inside of her often during their honeymoon. She’d swallowed his semen a couple of times and he’d given her a facial once as well, but the vast majority of his orgasms had ended with him pumping her full of his seed. She hadn’t checked yet and wouldn’t until they were back from their honeymoon, but she was hopeful that she would soon find herself pregnant. Maybe it would come as a result of this very time, though there would of course be no way of knowing that for sure.</p><p>Amelia pulled off of Harry’s cock once he was finished and snuggled into his side, and smiled when he dropped a kiss on top of her head. She’d worked hard, and she was happy she’d gotten her reward out of it. Now she would rest, at least for a little bit.</p><p>She was sure she wouldn’t be able to rest for long though. There was still some light outside, and they had the hotel room until eight in the morning. Harry would undoubtedly give her several more orgasms and pump plenty more semen in her before their honeymoon was over and they had to get back to their regular lives.</p><p>--</p><p>“You’d better not screw things up while I’m gone, Kingsley,” Amelia grumbled. “Don’t think that I can’t make your life hell just because I’d have to waddle around to do it.”</p><p>“I will give you no reason to waddle back before you are ready, Minister Bones,” Shacklebolt said with a smile. “The Ministry will be in good hands until you’re ready to return. Now go home and rest.” Resting was not something Amelia had done much of as an adult, but Kingsley was right. Her pregnancy had progressed to the point that she needed to be off of her feet too often for her to be an effective Minister. Despite her warning, she wasn’t too worried. Shacklebolt was a reliable and dependable wizard. He would keep things running well over the coming months.</p><p>Though there was no way to know when exactly it had happened, Amelia did indeed get pregnant during her honeymoon window. Maybe it had come when she rode Harry on that final evening. Maybe he’d knocked her up during one of the several occasions where they made love on the beach, or maybe she’d been impregnated in the tub, or on the kitchen table, or any of the other dozens upon dozens of times Harry had come inside of her during their honeymoon. Amelia honestly wasn’t that interested in learning when exactly it had happened. All that mattered to her was that she was about to expand her family.</p><p>Harry was waiting for her at home, and Susan was bursting with excitement at the idea of having a cousin/younger sibling to dote on. For so many years it had been just her and Susan, and while that had been enough for Amelia then, she had truly never been happier than she was now. Susan had grown into such a bright, strong and caring witch that made Amelia so proud, Harry had given her the sort of deep and all-consuming love and passion she’d never expected to find for herself, and now she was about to become a mother officially for the first time.</p><p>And to think it had all started when Voldemort made the decision to kill her, and Harry rushed in and became her savior. That dead noseless bastard would probably be rolling over in his grave if they hadn’t burned his body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>